GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type
The GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type (aka Ahead Forcing Scout Type, Longtail, Ahead), is a variant of the GNX-704T Ahead series featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The unit was piloted by Amy Zimbalist. Technology & Combat Characteristics The unit is a long range variation of the Ahead capable of a long operation time without a mothership. The mounted fake solar furnace does have a limited operation time. To lengthen the operation time, the GN particle condenser has a large battery added, with that the fake solar furnace can continuously produce a consistent amount of particles for an extended period. The results, this unit is capable of operating for one week without resupply. On the other hand, if the particles are used in bursts of large amounts like normal units, the particles accumulated in the condenser will need to be used, limiting the operation time. The data from this unit is used to develop the booster unit for use on normal Ahead units to perform long distance travel. Armaments ;*GN Beam Cannon :Two freely rotatable GN Cannons, each double barreled, are mounted above the Ahead Forcing Scout Type's shoulders on the back casing of the unit's GN Tau Drive. Their flexibility allows for ranged targeting in all directions. ;*GN Beam Rifle :A standard armament for all GNX units. It is capable of destroying older model mobile suits like the Enact Space Type in a single shot. Two shots were capable of destroying a Katharon transport. However it is not as effective against the Gundams. :;*GN Submachine Gun ::A weapon that can be used in place of the standard GN beam rifle. The power of each individual shot is weakened sightly in exchange for a sightly increased rate of fire. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like its predecessors the Ahead is equipped with two beam sabers for melee combat which are stored within compartments in its shoulder. One of its beam sabers has proven to be strong enough to equal Exia's GN Sword, and when both are used together they can melt through it. ;*GN Vulcan :As with previous GN-X models the Ahead is equipped with a pair of 30mm GN Vulcan guns used to intercept and destroy incoming missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Signal Flare History Amy Zimbalist appears in the drama part, in an Ahead Forcing Scout Type. Amy, who was assigned to the CB specialty reconnaissance force, embarked for about one week in the Ahead Forcing Scout Type popularly named as "Long Tail". "Why wasn't the cockpit made for two people? This small space would be useful to deepen relationships of two people and to bring love." Amy did not think that his fellow passenger might not be a female. It was said that he would not return until he finds the secret CB base, but gradually, the limit of his machine started to be reached. At that time, his sensors detected the weak heat source of an asteroid. After Amy saw the warning, he used all of his remaining particles to move and bombard the asteroid with his GN Beam Cannon. At the same time, his machine completely become unable to move. After he fired a rescue signal, he could do nothing but pray that his comrades would soon come to assist. Picture Gallery A-Head Scout Forcing Type.png|GNX-704T/FS - Ahead Forcing Scout Type Notes References External links * GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type on MAHQ